


Learning Her Way

by Jupiterra



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Nedcan Week 2019, School, Transgender Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiterra/pseuds/Jupiterra
Summary: Amber (Netherlands) starts her first day of University.





	Learning Her Way

**NedCan Week Day 1:** Autumn / School

The F150 truck pulled up to the ostentatious university entrance and parked. Dressed in red flannel and red framed glasses, the driver was every bit a wholesome Canadian stereotype. He wasn't alone in the cab. Beside him was a tall busty blonde in conservative navy turtleneck. Beneath her sparing makeup and orange painted nails, anxiety loomed.

“Amber, I know you'll do great in there.” Matthew promised her lovingly. The couple had been together for three years now. He knew her power, her strength.

“I'm just... What if I mess up?” The woman asked, unusually shy from nerves.

Matthew leaned over and kiss her soft on the cheek, carding his fingers through her perfect thick hair. “After everything we've been through? This is nothing.”

It was true, they had been through hell together. Matthew hadn't known the journey he would take when they first met eyes three years ago. Amber was locked inside, called Lars back then. Before, they had depression, grey sweaters, and lesser Xanax addiction. With love, hormone treatments, and many operations, Amber emerged. Now she was here to sparkle in the dark of the universe, and kick ass as required.

“I don't know...” Amber whispered.

“Who's the sexiest lady I know?” Matthew asked in cheering style.

“... Me.” She admitted, batting long lashes at him.

“Who punched out a biker for touching her ass?”

“Me.” Amber replied with more confidence.

“Who's going to own this engineering course?” Matthew grinned, so in love with this fine woman.

“Me! I'm... I'm going to do great!” She finally grabbed her stuffed messenger bag, It's denim cover scattered with little boat buttons. They had made the project together in a weekend class. She left the truck and straightened out her outfit with a few choice tugs.

“Go get 'em!” He cheered, watching her saunter up the steps. Her black pencil skirt and stockings were very complimentary to form. She looked back one last time, green eyes meeting Matthew's own. Mouthing the words 'I love you', she marched with purpose into the stately university.

Driving away, Matthew was certain she would be fine. Amber was his trans-woman queen, his warrior priestess. She could do anything.


End file.
